Melody's Pokemon Journey
by xPoisonedRose
Summary: On her sixteenth birthday Melody has finally set out on her Pokemon journey, what will she encounter? Rated T-M. Mild violence/swearing and possible romantic involvement in later chapters. No lemons, possible Lime. If you have time please leave a review(:
1. Happy Birthday!

~Beep! Beep! Beep! ~ "ugh…" whined Melody as she hit her alarm clock. It was her sixteenth birthday today, she had anxiously awaited this day for a long

time. As she got up she saw her mother out in the barn. She put on her Buneary slippers she'd had for years, worn out and dirty she slipped them on. As she

walked down the steps a fat, ugly cat-like creature crossed her path it hissed at her. "Hello Purugly, you look as cute as always." She said sarcastically. Purugly

turned his head. "Now child, don't be cruel to my baby." Said an elderly voice. Melody looked up from the ugly creature. "Hey grams!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Agatha was Melody's grandmother, her mother's mom, she was a kind old woman who looked at Melody with a warm eyes. "Happy birthday dear, are you

exited?" she said as she took Purugly into her arms. Melody grinned widely at her. "Of course grandma!" she exclaimed "I've waited for this day for so long."

"Well then why don't you go talk to your mother I'm sure she has something she wants to give you." She said, winking at Melody. She hugged her grandma

tightly squishing Purugly in the process. Melody laughed and ran out quickly before she was scolded. As she went out into the barn where he mother was at,

someone shouted her name. "Melody! Hey Melody!" she turned and saw a boy not much taller than her running towards her; he was slim, his dark brown hair

hanging just over his eyes. When he finally reached her he was panting. "Hey," he said as he caught his breath. "I'm Ryder!" He smiled at her. "Oh, um… hi"

she replied with a confused look on her face "I came back from my journey a few days ago to visit my family, my mother is close friends with your mother she

sent this to you. She says happy birthday" He handed her a container with cookies. "Thanks, that's very kind of you. Please thank your mother for me." Melody

smiled at him. He looked down, his face flushed a slightly deeper red Melody thought she might have imagined it; he looked up and smiled at her again. "Well, I

better go see ya." He turned and walked back. Melody looked at him as he walked away, he wasn't particularly ugly, but then she hadn't seen a whole lot of

boys living in the outskirts of a small town. As she walked into the barn her mother was examining Bessie, our oldest Miltank, who had been sick for days now.

"Happy Birthday Meli." Her mother said as she rose from Bessie's side. She set the box of cookies down on a nearby table; they hugged for a moment before

her mother let out a sigh. "What's wrong Mom?" her mother smiled at her "I'll miss you Melody… are you sure you don't want to stay?" she teased. Melody

smiled, when Melody's father past away when she was 10 she stayed behind to be with her mom and didn't go on her journey. "We agreed a long time ago

when I was sixteen I would leave on my journey. It's time mom." Melody's voice was firm. Her mother left to the back of the barn and returned with a circular

object, _a poke ball! _thought Melody excitedly. Her mother was smiling "This is your present!" she exclaimed. "Mom! Thank you so much!" screamed Melody. She

took the poke ball from her hands and tossed it the air "Come on out!" A glowing white light poured out of the ball and shaped into the form of a small

Pokémon. It let out a cry "Quilll!" the small creature looked around and then stared up at Melody. "You got me a Cyndaquil! Oh how cute!" Melody picked up

Cyndaquil carefully, it seemed happy to be with her. "You have such a fiery personality I thought what better than a fire type Pokémon." she mother smiled at

Melody. "Now go inside to eat some breakfast and show your grandma your new Pokémon." Melody nodded and gave her one last hug before she ran inside

with Cyndaquil in her arms.

After breakfast Melody went to her room and reached into her closet pulling out the light blue bag containing everything she'd need for her journey. After

checking it countless times she was certain she was prepared; she had a debit card, clothes, toiletries, etc. her mother even went thought the trouble of

buying her condoms.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Mom!" Melody exclaimed. Her face was a scarlet red from embarrassment. "Honey you're going to be sixteen, I just don't want you to be unprepared if you meet a boy and you two get caught up in a situ-" "Mom! Please stop!" pleaded Melody "Melody you're growing up, I want you to be safe in any situation." Melody covered her face in embarrassment_

After she checked everything in her bag again, she ran down stairs with enthusiasm. Her mom and her grandmother were waiting for her. Melody saw tears in

their eyes and felt the back of hers sting as well. "So Melody, have you decided what you will be doing during your journey?" asked Grandma Agatha. Melody

responded "I was thinking maybe taking the gym challenge; it will give me a route to follow here in Johto." She smiled at her mother "Mom I love you, and you

grandma. I also have to admit as much as it pains me to say, I'll miss you too Purugly." They all gave each other hugs. She held back tears when she hugged

her mother; she would miss the way her soft, brown hair felt at an embrace, and how she always smelled like roses. After their goodbyes she put on her jacket

and got on her bicycle, waving goodbye as she rode off into the distance.


	2. Hello Gorgeous

Melody rode into town; she rarely ever went unless her mother needed something for the Miltank plus it was about an hour away on her bicycle, but she never

minded. There were very few people out in the streets. She stopped and went into a shop to buy some water, when she came out she saw two boys across

the street battling; they were a bit younger than her maybe 15. "Treeko use bullet seed!" commanded the boy in blue. "Dodge it Mudkip!" shouted the shorter

boy in gray, but it was too late Mudkip was hit with bullet seed and got knocked out. "No, Mudkip!" shouted the shorter boy. He quickly ran to his Mudkip.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll get you to the Pokémon center." The boy ran towards the center. "That was pretty impressive." Melody found herself walking towards

the boy in blue. Startled the boy turned around, "Oh thanks." After he looked clearly at Melody his expression changed. "Hello goreous." He said as he leaned

against the wall. "What's your name pretty lady?" He asked as he winked at her. "My name's Melody, I was wondering if you would battle me as well." The boy

straightened up. "Melody, such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." His gaze passed down from her face, down her throat, and to her waist. "Excuse

me?" Melody exclaimed a bit angrily. "My eyes are up here, anyways are you going to battle me or not?" He looked back up at her and smiled crookedly. "Sorry,

but my Pokémon are worn out; if you want to battle tomorrow I'd be more than happy to gorgeous." He winked at her once again. "Why don't you rest at the

Pokémon center too?" Melody thought for a second. "Fine." She responded. The boy led the way to the center, once they arrived he handed his poke ball to a

lady with pink hair behind the counter. "Hello, we'll call you when your Pokémon are fully rested in the morning." She explained. He nodded and she walked

to the back. "Nurse Joy only had one room available, so we'll have to share." He smiled at Melody. Somehow she found that hard to believe. As they walked to

the cafeteria he tried to put his arm around her waist several times, no matter how many times she smacked it away. "You're very persistent." She reproached.

"That's what makes me great boyfriend material." He said smugly. Melody rolled her eyes; after they got their food they sat down at an empty booth in the

corner. "You know you've hid on me about a million times, but I don't even know you. What's your name?" the boy chewed the bite of pizza

he had in his mouth before he answered. "My name's Tucker." He replied. "I'm from the Hoenn region. I wanted to explore Johto , so I came over here" Tucker

continued eating. As he did Melody examined him. He had dark hair, black like the night sky; he had blue eyes, and his hair fell over his forehead just an inch.

_He's actually kind of cute, when he's not hiding on me that is. _Melody thought to herself. After they were done eating, they went to their room; it was very

ordinary with only _one_ bed. Melody turned to Tucker "Is there a problem gorgeous?" he grinned widely. "When you said 'share a room' I didn't think you meant

share a bed too!" exclaimed Melody. Tucker jumped onto the bed "Come on it's only for one night." Melody groaned as she took out her pajamas and toiletries

from her bag. "You can change in front of me if you want, I'm not shy." He said as Melody headed to the bathroom. She quickly changed and brushed her teeth;

while she pulled her hair into a ponytail her reflection surprised her. She looked a bit older; in her reflection she had her mother's brown hair, her skin was

tannish, and her bangs were messy. She had always been a slim girl, so she was shocked to see that her breasts had grown. Melody got out and went to the

left side of the bed; she was surprised to see Tucker already asleep, and he was snoring lightly. She pulled the covers over herself and surprisingly drifted

into sleep very quickly.


	3. Mystery Boy

Melody awoke with kiss on her cheek, startled she jumped up and hit Tucker in the stomach. "Ahh! What was that for!" exclaimed Tucker in a pained voice as

he clutched himself. Melody stood up a bit infuriated "Why did you kiss me?" Tucker straightened up a bit, and gave a smile to Melody. "I was just trying to

wake you up in a pleasant way babe, who wouldn't be happy to see this face in the morning?" he gesture to himself. Melody rolled her eyes; she got her

clothes and went to change in the bathroom. After they were both changed they headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast. "So gorgeous, where are you

headed next?" Melody looked up from her bowl. "Um... I'm not sure, I guess since I'm taking the gym challenge Violet City." Tucker nearly choked on his bagel.

"That's great!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I'm taking the gym challenge too, maybe we can travel together." He suggested in what Melody thought was his try at

a seductive voice. Melody almost spit out her cereal, and not in excitement. "Listen Tucker you've been very… sweet." She said questioningly, and then shook

her head to clear her mind as she thought of how he'd hid on her since the second they met. "Anyways," she continued. "I don't think that's a good idea, I

think travelling on my own would be best." Tucker looked up. "I have an idea." He said with a wide grin. "Why don't we settle this with a battle? If I win I get to

travel with you, and if you win … well I'll just leave you with a kiss." He winked at her. "A kiss?! Bu-" Melody exclaimed. "It's either that or I secretly follow you."

He said crossing his arms. Melody looked flustered, "Fine." She agreed. "AHHH!" screamed a woman from the lobby. Melody and Tucker ran into the room where

the scream came from. "Please help me! Thief!" screamed Nurse Joy, as she was lying on the floor, a boy in emerged from the back room with a poke ball.

"Dude stealing isn't cool." Tucker exclaimed. The boy was surprisingly handsome; he had golden curls and a slim, muscular build. He couldn't have been no

older than Melody; she stared at him slightly blushing. That quickly went away when he sent out the stolen Pokémon. "Why don't you mind your own business

kid!" he shouted at Tucker as out of the ball came out a yellow creature, the top of its head shaped like it could fit into an outlet. _Elekid_ Melody thought. "Elekid

use ThunderShock!" the boy commanded. Tucker suddenly pushed Melody to the floor, the attack missed them both. Tucker got up to his feet, "Come on out

Sandshrew!" he tossed a poke ball in the air. Melody recognized the creature instantly; her grandmother owned one before it became a Sandslash.

"Sandshrew use swift!" commanded Tucker. Sandshrew hit Elekid directly causing it to get knocked out. The boy looked infuriated as he returned Elekid to its

poke ball "You'll pay for this!" shouted the boy as re ran out of the Pokémon center. "Come back here punk!" shouted Tucker as he started to run after him.

"Tucker, wait!" said Melody "Help Nurse Joy." Melody got to her feet and both Tucker and she helped Nurse Joy get up. "Thank you kids; I sprained my ankle

when that criminal pushed me to the floor." She winced at the pain "My sister should be able to take care of the center while I'm injured." Melody smiled at her

"I hope you feel better soon Nurse Joy." Melody and Tucker headed back to their cafeteria, as they sat down Tucker looked angry. "Tucker, are you okay?"

Melody asked warily. His fists were tightly clenched on the table. "I let that bastard get away!" he shouted. Melody looked startled; Tucker continued. "He could

have hurt you Melody." He whispered. Melody felt shocked, that was the first time she didn't call her 'gorgeous'; she grabbed his hand as he slowly unclenched

it. "Tucker you saved me, that's what matters. It's really sweet of you to care." She could tell Tucker had calmed down. "Well, you are my girlfriend." He said in

his in a teasing voice. Melody let go of his hand and rolled her eyes.


	4. First Battle! First Kiss!

As they walked to the park Melody noticed Tucker was unusually happy. "Tucker what are you thinking about?" asked Melody. Tucker turned and smiled, "I was

thinking if I should win and follow you or should I get my kiss now." he said in his seductive voice. Melody rolled her eyes, as they arrived at the park, Tucker

continued to the other side while she remained in place. "Okay, it's gonna be a one on one battle. Let's start." Said Tucker; as he sent out Sandshrew. "Okay,

come one out Cyndaquil!" shouted Melody. Cyndaquil let out a cry, "Cynda-Cynda Quil!" as it let the flames on its back rise. "Okay Cyndaquil, this is our first

battle, but I know you can do this!" _I also know I don't want to travel with Tucker._ Melody thought to herself. "Sandshrew use sand-attack!" commanded Tucker.

"Cyndaquil use ember!" shouted Melody, but the sand-attack hit Cyndaquil before he could release an attack. "Cynda-Cynda?!" cried Cyndaquil as the sand

blinded its vision. "Come on Cyndaquil, focus and use ember!" commanded Melody. Cyndaquil used ember but it missed Sandshrew; "Now use Swift!" shouted

Tucker. Sandshrew used swift on Cyndaquil directly. Cyndaquil cried as it flew backwards towards Melody. "Quil!" Cyndaquil stood briefly for a moment before it

fell to the floor. "Cyndaquil!" screamed Melody as she ran up to it. "Oh yeah!" shouted Tucker as he and Sandshrew smiled at each other before he returned

it."Well I guess we're going to travel together." said Melody. She returned Cyndaquil to its poke ball, as Tucker approached her. She gasped suddenly. "What

are yo-"exclaimed Melody, but it was too late. Tucker grabbed her shoulders and leaned in for a kiss; his lips were parted, and she was too stunned to move.

Tucker's lips pressed against hers, they felt warm; she could feel his hot breath in her mouth. His hand moved from her shoulder to her waist and pulled her in

slightly closer. She wanted to resist, push him away, but part of her wanted to keep going, the part that moved her hands into his hair; his soft, dark hair.

They'd been kissing for a solid minute now, he pulled back briefly for air giving her a chance to think, but he soon leaned back in and slowly she felt him slip his

tongue in her mouth. _This has gone too far. _She thought to herself, as she pushed him back. His tongue slipped out quickly leaving a trail of saliva; they were

both gasping for air. Melody's face felt hot, while Tucker looked pleased. "What was that for?!" shouted Melody "You WON remember?! You don't get to kiss

me!" Tucker straightened himself. "Sorry," he responded "I couldn't resist. I dreamt about our kiss, I couldn't let it slide." That deepened Melody's blush. "I

guess I get to travel with you now so… hopefully that won't be our last kiss." Tucker Said as he smiled at her. Melody opened her mouth to speak, but nothing

came out; she stopped back to the Pokémon center as Tucker followed her. "You look cute when you're mad." He commented. Melody went up to their room

and locked herself in the bathroom; Tucker looked amused. "Come on gorgeous." he said as he knocked on the door. "Don't tell me you didn't like our kiss. I felt

how you were grabbing my hair." Melody blushed, she could hear the happiness in his voice. "I was trying to rip it out!" she argued. "Instead of arguing we

could keep making-out." He suggested. "We have a whole room to ourselves." Melody frowned and unlocked the door, stepped out into the room, she was

surprised to see Tucker had left. She was walking over to the bed when a pair of hands grabbed her at the hips, "I missed you gorgeous." He whispered.

Melody, startled, turn around and let her fist fly forward hitting Tucker's jaw. "OOW!" he screamed in agony holding his jaw "I was only kidding!" "Uggh! Tucker

why'd you do that?!" Melody's anger started to fade and began to feel a bit guilty, she leaned forward. "Are you okay?" she asked. He was still clenching his

jaw, "Yeah, I'm just gonna go grab some ice." As he left the room Melody couldn't help feeling he was mad at her. _He asked for it._ She thought to herself, tiredly

she jumped onto the bed. There was a sudden scratch on the window. "What was that?" said Melody. She got up only to see a shadow at the window.


	5. An Odd-ish Surprise

A bit frightened Melody pulled the curtains back further, she could feel her heart was pounding inside her chest as she approached the window. The small round

shadow kept scratching at it, Melody hesitantly unlatched the lock. "What's there to be afraid of, it's probably just. . . Tucker?" said Melody reluctantly. The

moment she slid the window open Melody let out a shriek and stumbled backwards. "What the—!" Into the room popped in a round blue creature with green

leafs growing out of its head. "Oddish! Od-Od Oddish!" it cried out in delight and jumped up and down excitedly. Melody let out a sigh of relief, then plopped

down on the bed where the Oddish had made its way and was bouncing up and down. "Um . . . hello Oddish, I don't supposed you have a trainer?" Oddish

ignored her and kept bouncing and crying its name. The door opened and Tucker stepped in, he had an ice pack at his jaw and was staring at Melody in

surprise. "You didn't tell me you had an Oddish , I thought Cyndaquil was your only pokemon?" he asked. "It is." She replied. "This Oddish just came in through

the window; I have no idea where it came from." Tucker looked puzzled. "Um I think it's going through your bag. . ." Melody spun around, the Oddish had

jumped off the bed and was going through her bag lying under the bed. "Hey! Stop that you little monster!" Melody snatched the bag from the wild Oddish.

Tucker let out a laugh, "I like it already. Hey little Oddish want to battle with me?" said Tucker in a gentle voice. Suddenly the wild Oddish let out a substance

of purple vapor. "Poison Powder!" shouted Tucker, he grabbed Melody by the arm and ran out of the room. "What was that?!" exclaimed Melody. They stopped

running after they arrived to the lobby of the Pokémon Center. "I think that thing wanted to fight _me_. You were right that thing is a monster! We should

probably tell Nurse Joy what happened." Tucker and Melody explained what happened in the room to Nurse Joy. She was a bit shocked to hear their news, but

assured them clean-up crew would make sure the gas was gone. "It's quite alright, an unusual incident, but your things should be safe and will be brought

down shortly." she explained. "Thank you Nurse Joy." said Melody. Nurse Joy smiled. "It's the least I could do after you helped my sister." she then left to make

a call. "That's right! That was Nurse Joy's sister." exclaimed Melody "All Nurse Joys look the same, no wonder she wasn't hurt." Tucker snorted, "Nice

observation Catherine obvious." Melody raised her eyebrows. "Really, you're quoting Victorious?" Tucker looked like he was suppressing a laugh. "My sister

watches it." Tucker replied sheepishly .Melody let out a laughed, "Don't worry I bet you only watch it because you think Victoria Justice is hot." she elbowed

Tucker in the stomach. "Hey, I'm not that shallow. The music is good too, especially the theme song "Make it Rain" or something like that; plus Victoria looks h

—I mean impressive in that outfit." Melody rolled her eyes "I'm pretty sure its shine, some girl in my class _always_ sang that song." She shuddered in

exaggeration. "Anyways, changing the subject now. Since we're both taking the gym challenge, where are we headed to next?" asked Melody. Tucker thought

about it for a moment, "Hmm. How about Violet City?" Melody shrugged. "Sure, anywhere would be great other than this tiny place." Tucker smiled. "Don't

mock small towns, they're . . . friendly."

* * *

Author's Note: Shortest chapter so far, they're usually a full page. Please review. I really want some feed back, I'm already feeling like I haven't developed my characters they way I wanted. I'd like to know if my characters should change or if you think they're fine. Suggestion are welcome,I mostly have everything planned out, but don't hesitate to suggest. (:


	6. Traveling to Violet City

Tucker and Melody said goodbye to Nurse Joy and were on their way to Violet City. "So, Tucker how many Pokémon do you have exactly? I know you have

Sandshrew and Treeko, any others?" As they continued their path into the forest, Tucker thought for a second. "Sure, I have a few from Hoenn, but I don't

have them with me." He continued. "I have a Shroomish, Lombre, and a Mightyena. I have some others I gave to my mom and little brother so they have some

company while I'm gone. The ones I keep for myself are at a lab in Hoenn." Melody looked very interested. "Wow that's amazing," she replied. "I can't wait until

I get more Pokémon!" excitedly, she gently touched Cyndaquil's pokeball. "What's that?!" A small, brown and white bird like Pokémon appeared flew up onto a

low branch. Hastily Melody pulled out a pink pokedex Nurse Joy had given her._ "Pidgey, the __tiny bird Pokémon. Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile _

_and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand." _Melody shrieked with excitement. "I'm going to catch it!" she took out Cyndaquil's pokeball and called it out.

"Quil!" It let out a cry. "Okay Cyndaquil use Ember on that Pidgey!" Cyndaquil obeyed and attacked; the startled Pidgey flew near the ground. "Great," said

Melody. "Now use tackle!" Cyndaquil began to charge for it, but the Pidgey created a powerful wind and Cyndaquil staggered back. "Shake off that gust! Now

use smokescreen!" commanded Melody. It let out a thick black fog that the Pidgey didn't expect. It used another gust attack, and then began flying away. "NO,

come back! Cyndaquil use ember!" she shouted, Tucker let out a sigh. "Too late, it's gone, but don't worry gorgeous you'll have plenty more chances." He put

an arm around Melody as she returned Cyndaquil to its pokeball. "That's easy for you to say. I only have one Pokémon, how am I going to defeat a _gym leader_

with only one Pokémon?" Tucker was playing with a strand of her hair when she smacked his hand away. He sighed. "We still have a long way to go, you can

catch more Pokémon later." Melody frowned, she desperately wanted to catch another Pokémon. "Let's go now, we ha—" Tucker tripped and fell down. "Are

you okay?" asked Melody. "Oddish! Od-Od!" Tucker sat up and beside him was a wild Oddish. "I'm fine." He replied. The Oddish was jumping up and down

excitedly, and then began rubbing its head against Melody's leg. "Hey Tucker, you don't think it's the same Oddish from the pokemon center, do you?" Tucker

stood up, a bit dirty from the fall. "I hope so, that thing could of killed us! It's payback time." Melody smiled at the Oddish. "But he's so sweet." She argued. "I'm

going to catch it!" Melody called out Cyndaquil once again. It looked confused to have been called out so soon, but quickly responded. "Okay Cyndaquil use

Tackle!" It began charging toward Oddish. "Od? Oddish!" the wild Oddish saw Cyndaquil coming and quickly jumped out of the way. Tucker laughed. "That thing

is fast, good luck trying to catch it." He said. "Okay Cyndaquil focus and use ember!" Cyndaquil used ember on the Oddish, but missed again. The Oddish let out

a purple substance. "Dodge it quick Cyndaquil!" cried Melody. Cyndaquil dodged it swiftly, "See Oddish isn't the only one who's fast! Now use ember once

more!" Cyndaquil used ember and landed a direct hit; Oddish staggered back. "Ember again!" she commanded. Cyndaquil used ember and hit it once more.

"Oddish!" it cried out as it fainted. Melody jumped up in excitement "Yes! Yes! I did it!" Tucker frowned. "Melody, you still need to catch it." She turned around

and blushed slightly. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Melody grabbed a pokeball from her belt and threw it at Oddish. It shook once, twice, three times and then clicked;

she quickly retrieved the pokeball from the ground. "This is amazing, my second Pokémon! This is so exiting I could just—" "Kiss me?" he interrupted. Melody

frowned at Tucker. "I was going to say scream." She replied.

* * *

**_Please tell me what you think(:_**

**_Also leave suggestions for the rest of Tucker and Melody's teams!_**

**_Thanks for Reading ^_^_**


End file.
